Shattered Ice
by Hibisha
Summary: [Post Season 01] "I never knew it would take one retard to bring down my walls." On the run from the Abbey, Tala doesn't know what to make of the group of strangers who have taken a sudden interest in him. Provided with a home, he is left unsure of what the future holds. With the entire Beyblading world looking for him, can Tala hold onto the small bit of happiness he has found?
1. Chapter 1

Hibisha: OMG! I'm typing this on my phone so if you guys think that it's a bit short then please don't kill me because I only had a rough estimation about how many words this was.

TOBF: Tala's back story is so sad. ;-;

Hibisha: Isn't it just? I nearly cried. Zo DID cry. I don't own Beyblade or fanfiction. Although the story belongs to me.

* * *

 **"Chapter 1"**

Tala Valkov stared at the dead body of his teammate with a blank expression. Ian's purple hair was burnt to reveal a large balding spot on his left side. The scalp was covered in blisters. His nose, or rather, lack of nose made his face altogether unrecognizable but Tala knew who it was. Looking up, he saw Boris, their trainer, coach- _owner_ give them a grim look filled with utmost loathing. Tala didn't bat an eye. He saw Bryan out of the corner of his eye. The purple haired blader stared straight ahead, without looking at the body of his fallen comrade.

"Do you know what this is?" Boris asked, with a disgusted sneer on his face, distorting the already menacing features even more. " _This,_ " he said, nudging the corpse with his toe, "is what happens to the weak." Neither of the two bladers responded. Tala briefly wondered where their fourth member was. Perhaps he had yet to be released from the chamber. Or Crypt. Or where ever they were torturing Spencer.

Feeling a stinging sensation on his cheek, Tala focused on the man who had just slapped him. His blue eyes were wiped clear of all emotions. A face he had perfected in years. Emotions were a weakness. He knew that if he shed a single tear for Ian, Bryan and Spencer would have to shed some for him. Or at least, he hoped they shed some internally. He didn't want them dead. Because if he cried, next time, it would be his dead body lying on the floor with Boris kicking it occasionally. He wanted desperately to punch Boris away brutally and hold Ian-or what was left of the boy- close but there were guards all around with loaded gun, ready to fire. And as much as Tala didn't care about his own safety, he cared about Bryan's.

Bryan on the other hand, looked unfazed at the sight of their friend lying in front of them. Correction; at the sight of the _body_ of their friend lying in front of them. It was no longer their friend-if you could term whatever relation they had as friendship. Tala desperately wanted to believe that Bryan was acting but he knew, it was not the case. The Abbey had broken him. He had truly become emotionless-a doll. A puppet to do the Abbey's bidding. Tala wanted to believe that he was the same boy he had met years ago but he knew it wasn't. Bryan was not the same-not his friend anymore. Besides, he, Tala, was a failure.

And failures don't deserve friends.

Tala wondered if the Bladebreakers were alright. He nearly smiled at the thought of the teens he had witnessed hugging in the arena. Nearly but not quite. He also wondered whether the teens knew that by saving the world, they had unknowingly sealed the fate of four young boys not much older than they were. Maybe they were unaware but Ian's death was because of them. If Tala's team had won, they would have not been subjected to such cruelty. They would have been treated like always-with cold indifference.

Tala knew that he should be angry. He should have been furious and sad that he had lost. But he wasn't. He was overjoyed. The thought of everyone being dominated by Boris like they were was frightening. He was glad he had lost. Or rather, he had been glad. Until now. No life was worth more than his friend's. Not to him at least.

Tala wanted to say he was holding back his tears at the sight of his dead comrade but that would have been a lie. You can't hold back something that didn't exist. Tala had run out of tears. He vaguely remembered the last time he had cried. It was sometime during his 11th birthday. The day he had nearly lost his arms. Frostbite-its a bitch.

Tala watched Boris rave about their incompetence once again. Something about "Universal disgrace" and "Shame to the world". He wished it would just end already. He wanted Boris to tell his guards to shoot them down-make them resemble pieces of Swiss cheese. He wanted to be burnt alive. He wanted himself to be electrocuted to death. Anything. He didn't care how painful the death was.

Because he wanted out.

* * *

Hibisha: Review and I'll give everyone chibi Tala cookies!

And no worries. I plan on updating every Wednesday. Even if it kills me. That's a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Hibisha: And chapter 2! I like where this is going.

TOBF: You make it sound like you're not the author.

Hibisha: It comes to me in bits and pieces okay. I just like my own work.

TOBF: You overly conceited brat!

Hibisha: Meanie! ;-; Anyways, beyblade, not mine. We proceed!

* * *

 **"Chapter 2"**

Tala watched as they dragged an unconscious kid through the empty hallways. His cell was the only one with a window although he knew that this little grant was soon to be taken away. Not that he gave a single fuck. The window had been an endless supply of torture everytime he'd see a kid's body being dragged to the end of the hallway which led to the shooting range. It had been unbearable when he had seen them drag Barthez, a guy he'd known since his first day there, being dragged off. The window which had been a sign of leniency towards the captain had decidedly become the best method of torture.

It had been five days since the end of the world championships. Four days since Ian's death. Five days of being tortured. Tala wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep. But the angry welts across his back prevented him from lying down.

Boris had 'generously' spared them. Only barely. After hours of gruesome tortures, Tala had been sent back to his room. Hungry and sleep deprived, he had collapsed from sheer exhaustion but soon had awoken to the sounds of screams echoing all around.

Not for the first time, Tala wondered how Kai was.

Tala had met Kai when the later had showed up at the Abbey when he had been 8 years old. After returning from practice, Tala had noticed an awful commotion near one of the beydishes. Making his way over, he made it in time to see one of the strongest bladers in the Abbey being reduced to nothing more than crying mass of flesh and bones. Tala had been 10 and quite friendly. He had quickly tried to make friends with the new kid only to be brutally shunned aside. Not only that, but he had been whipped for approaching the younger boy. Kai, he found out later while Bryan nursed his aching back, was the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari. The man who owned Boris who in turn owned them and therefore they belonged to Voltaire. After that, Tala kept his distance from the boy. The dual haired kid was not standing for that though. Tala had to literally run all over the training room to avoid the crimson eyed blader.

Kai Hiwatari had become obsessed with him. Tala would find him staring at him head cocked while he ate, trained or did anything.

It took all his training to avoid the younger one. Sometimes, Kai would catch up to him and try to engage the red head in a conversation. Tala would shake him off and then would get severely punished for trying to 'corrupt' the younger of the two. Finally, after a year, his mental capability couldn't stand it and he faced the younger boy head on. Kai hadn't said anything. He had just given him a cold calculating look. When Tala demanded why Kai was being such a stalker, Kai had laughed.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." The younger had said, eyes flashing, "Its just that everyone here has lost hope. Everyone except you. Your eyes still have a light in them."

"So?" Tala had bravely asked, although he had been slightly shaken at the malicious tone of the other boy. He had been in the Abbey for four years but no one he had come across seemed to strike fear into his heart except for Boris. Not until now anyways.

"I want to destroy it." was all Kai said before walking away. That was the last time Tala had seen Kai at the Abbey.

They next day, Boris informed them all that Kai Hiwatari was dead. He had been killed due to some wrong handling of a bitbeast. Tala had felt the world underneath his feet tilt. As much as the blue eyed boy denied it, he had become used to the game of constant hide and seek. Enjoyed it even. Well, until he got caught anyways.

Tala had been left in the Crypt that night. It was a dark container which was cooled below 0 degrees. There had been no real reason for his imprisonment, only that Boris blamed him for Kai's failure.

The Crypt was usually only used for the most unforgivable of crimes and a kid would only be locked in for an hour maximum. Tala stayed in there for 6 hours. By the end of it, Tala had nearly lost both arms to frostbite.

It was that night he lost his hope. The light from his eyes faded out until nothing remained but icy blue orbs resembling a frozen lake in the Arctic tundra.

Kai Hiwatari had won.

* * *

Hibisha: Kai, that filthy rotten...grrr...

TOBF: You seem to be taking his betrayal worse than Tala is. Anyways, people, please review. Feedback always helps.


	3. Chapter 3

Hibisha: And this Tala is back! With more of his slightly gay antics!

TOBF: Seems to me like Kai has the gay antics.

Hibisha: But Tala makes no moves to stop them

Tala: Do I actually get a say in the matter?

Hibisha: Not really. I own the story.

Tala: But not Beyblade. So fuck off.

Hibisha: Meanie! ;-; What's a story about you or Kai without a little KaiXTala moments.

* * *

 **"Chapter 3"**

Tala stared at the guard as he came into his room, holding a piece of red cloth. His cell was in need of a cleaning-again. Usually, kids had to clean up themselves. But Tala had proven more than _capable_ of escaping, aided with nothing but a small dustpan. He had nearly made it outside but one of Boris's stun shots had caught him off guard. So now, his room was always cleaned while another guard kept a gun trained to his head.

Quite unnecessary.

Tala didn't have the strength to make it past the front hallway without collapsing let alone make a run for it. His empty stomach was growling and so was his abused body. But he held on. He had to-there was no choice. Closing his eyes, he felt memories come rushing back.

 _"So Kai wasn't dead huh?" Bryan asked, smirking. Tala didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on the dual haired kid who seemed to be ignoring his existence completely. Not that Tala was complaining. He himself was ignoring the other but Boris had ordered him to keep an eye on the boy._

 _"Since you two were so_ close _as children." He had said with a sickening smirk. Tala had just turned around and walked away, albeit following the orders. Bryan had joined him and the two were watching over the beyblade match between him and another Abbey kid. The latter never stood a chance. Tala watched with grim satisfaction as the kid's beyblade flew out of the beydish and buried into the wall behind him. As the guards dragged the screaming kid away, he jumped from the place he was standing and landed in front of Kai with all the grace of a cat. Kai didn't even flinch, confirming Tala's earlier thoughts about him knowing he was being watched._

 _"Tala." Kai said. Tala didn't respond. He had three choices. A) Act like an arrogant bitchy captain. B) Act like a sadistic slave driving captain. C) Act like an emotionless bastard. Tala went with the last one. Much less to deal with that way._

 _"You're on the team." he said as blankly as possible before turning away to head back to his room. He hadn't taken more than a couple of steps when a hand grabbed his shoulder and in a flash, Tala found himself pushed against a wall, crimson eyes staring into his cyan ones. Tala didn't flinch-well externally. Internally, a chibi version of himself was running laps around his brain trying to get hold of the situation, yanking at his hair. Kai, 12 now, gave Tala a cold calculated look._

 _"You aren't surprised I'm here. How come?" he said, his face way too close to Tala's, making the internal chibi freak out even more. Tala gave him a blank look._

 _"Let me go." he said, mentally forming methods of escape. One involved snapping the bastard's wrist like a twig so he went with that one._

 _"Answer my question!" Tala moved._

 _Grabbing the younger boys wrist, he twisted it behind his back all the while forcing Kai to twist in the opposite direction. He would have accomplished his feat too if it had not been for Boris's_ pesky _interference._

 _"Tala! Let him go. He is a part of the team!" The purple haired man's voice boomed from the speakers. Disgusted, Tala released his hold on the boy and made his way back to his room. Once inside, chibi Tala surfaced. Grabbing the pillow, he screamed into it, muffling the sound. Kai was alive. Kai was alive. Kai Hiwatari was fucking ALIVE!_

 _Tala felt a swirl of emotions inside his head. Relief-the boy was not dead. Anger-he had been punished for nothing. Embarrassment-oh God, did he have to stand so close? Confusion-where had he gone and why was he back? Why would anyone want to come back here? Taking a deep breath, he forced his composure back to normal. Taking a look in the mirror, he grinned. The light Kai had wanted gone had come back a year ago-when he had obtained Wolborg. Even now the blue eyes twinkled merrily. Only, now Tala knew how to hide it. Hiding it was important if he wanted it to remain. If anyone saw the glimmer of hope in the young teen's eyes then they would destroy him._

 _Wolborg was his pride an joy. His everlasting source of warmth when he was shut into the Crypt. Smiling slightly, the red head went over to his dresser and pulled out a brush. Taking a deep breath, he began to take out the tangles from his red locks._

 _Kai's return meant nothing._

Tala was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud crash sounded. Looking in the direction where the sound had originated from, he gave a low growl of impatience. The guard had just broken his freakin' mirror! Mentally banging his head into a wall, Tala made sure no trace of surprise was etched onto his face. Facial expressions could lead to your death-literally. Cursing, the guard quickly disposed the broken shards in case Tala used one to escape. Making sure the man was not bleeding in his cell, Tala went back to his thoughts.

Kai had stayed for the world tournament which they won. Then, he had disappeared. This time, Boris had spared them no details-Kai had failed to control Black Dranzer. He had escaped the Abbey with no memories of his past.

For Tala, it was the second world championship tournament while for Kai it was the first. The next time Tala saw Kai was with the Bladebreakers two years later at the next World Championships. After leaving that team, he had come back to join the Demolition Boys once again. Of course, then he left them again and went back so Tala was feeling very _pissed_ with the other boy. Damn that back stabbing little-

Voltaire, Kai's grandfather had been arrested but it seemed Boris had escaped the law's wrath. Tala was about to mentally curse the Russian police when Boris's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I want all guards to report to the main courtyard." Boris's voice boomed from the speakers, "I repeat, I want all guards to report to the main courtyard."

Both guards grumbled as they shuffled out of Tala's room. The door was swinging back in place. Closing his eyes, Tala waited for the sound of the soft click, indicating that the lock was in place. When he didn't hear it, he sat up and stared at the door. The _unlocked_ door.

Swift as a wolf, he was on his feet and made his way to the door cautiously. There, wedged between the door and the frame, was a shard of glass which prevented the door from closing all the way. The window showed that all guards were leaving, not bothering to check if the doors were locked or not. Tala's heart thudded loudly in his chest as the guards from the shooting range passed by as well. Suddenly, all was quiet. Taking a huge gulp of air, Tala pushed the door. It swung open.

* * *

Hibisha: Well, that's the end of that!

TOBF: Do drop a nice review on your way out! Its a barren land on the reviews side.


	4. Chapter 4

Hibisha: Wow, progress without updating.

TOBF: And you plan on posting this up when?

Hibisha: When I've written more of the other story.

TOBF: You mean Suzuno's?

Hibisha: You got it! Don't own Beyblade! over and out!

* * *

 **"Chapter 4"**

Tala made his way towards the shooting range, the only way outside. As quick as a cat, he found himself staring at the white expanse of the snowy grounds. Taking a deep breath, he fingered his beyblade which was in his pocket and made a run for it. Not quite sure where to go, he paused in the middle of the field, thinking desperately for a way out.

 _Think Tala_ , he told himself mentally, _They kill kids here...which means they need to dump the bodies somewhere...but where do they take them?_ Tala had never seen dead bodies being dragged back so it was obvious that the way was not through the Abbey. Racking his brains, he saw an opening in the surrounding trees. _And Bingo was his name oh_! Tala cheered as he swiftly made his way into the forest.

His body, albeit sleep deprived and hungry, craved freedom. Tala knew had one shot at this. If he failed, then he would be out for good. Running through a bunch of trees, he found himself in a clearing. Walking forward, he frowned. The path ended in a cliff! Growling, he nearly cried out in frustration. Walking over to the edge, he stiffened. His breath came out rapidly, forming a small fog in front of his face. His heartbeat increased tenfold as he stared down at what was most probably considered to be the Abbey graveyard.

Millions of bodies were piled over one another, being thrown off the cliff and being preyed upon by scavengers and wolves. Tala watched in growing horror and a pack of wolves attacked the body of the kid he had recently seen being dragged away. _Is this our fate?_ he thought, tears threatening to fall _, Is this what we live for? To die in such a manner and be forgotten? To be nothing more that food for the surrounding predators?_ He wanted to go down there and dig a grave for each one of them. He was still debating what to do when he heard the Abbey alarms ring out. _Oh shit, they've found out I've gone!_ Forcing himself to look away, Tala tore through another thick barricade of trees before he found another path-one which looked like it was used quite often. Running down the path, he realized it had suddenly taken a steeper turn. Forcing himself to steady his body, he quickly, but cautiously made his way down, hoping no one saw him.

That would be last thing he needed. For someone to recognize the 'evil' blader. The villain of the story. Scoffing slightly, Tala kept going. The path was getting steeper and steeper so it was hard to make his way down without falling. Finally deciding he could take any more of the shit, he slid the rest of the way down. Getting up, he dusted his clothes, removing the dirt and snow and made his way past some trees. Finding himself in a clearing, he paused. Where to go now? Deciding to keep going straight, he suddenly remembered something important. Looking back, he wryly noted his footprints. Fuck, he might as well install a homing device on himself.

Sighing, he made a mental note to wipe away any further prints. Making his way backward, he carefully hid his prints and slowly made his way through the clearing. Spotting another pathway, he thanked God that it was already covered with boot prints, stepping into the already created steps, he followed the way to where ever it was leading him. He found himself at a recently used campsite. Walking over to the fire-which was still blazing, and then they wondered where forest fires originate from-he crouched down and felt the heat warm up his face. His eyelids suddenly weighed a ton and his body began to weigh ten times its actual weight. He fought valiantly but felt his body slip into complete blackness, hoping the wolves found his body before Boris did.

 _"You're not strong enough to be on this team." Tala told Kai coldly, hoping the dual haired kid would take the bait and go back to his old team. No dice. It was an hour before the match against the All Starz and he and Kai were in the locker room. Kai gave him a superior look._

 _"Tell you what Tala. I'll prove I'm worth it by taking on the entire team by myself." Tala watched as the boy flexed his arm, holding Black Dranzer in it. Looking away, he began to get up, aiming to walk towards the door, hoping Spencer or Bryan would join them in the room seeing that Ian was already standing ready near the entrance of the beystadium. So it was just him and Kai in the room._ Oh joy.

 _"Be that way then." As much as Tala hated Kai, he wanted the boy to stay free. He didn't want him cooped up in the horrendous place with him. It was cold and Tala didn't wish it upon anyone. Kai, however, didn't seem to want to stay alone. Grabbing Tala by the arm, he forced the taller blader to sit down._

 _"You're scared of being alone in the room with me." Kai said, observing him out of the corner of his eye. Tala shrugged. He wasn't scared of Kai specifically-the other boy just_ disturbed _him. He didn't like it when people just stared at him and Kai didn't like to talk. Kai was an enigma he had yet to solve so he didn't like staying with him. Plus, the boy had nearly gotten him killed. You have to give him credit for that. Inside, Tala didn't know why he cared about the other blader. But in some weird twisted way, he had come to watch out for him. So Tala was a sort of unwilling guardian angel to the demon lord himself. Perhaps it was just that Kai was the youngest kid he had ever come to know. Sure there were other younger bladers but Tala hadn't had anyone of_ them _threaten his existence so the_ bond _he had with them certainly_ lacked _there._

 _"I am sorry." If Tala hadn't seen Kai's lips move, he wouldn't have believed it. Hell, he had seen them move and he_ still _didn't believe it._

 _"Excuse me?" he said, feeling incredulous. Kai gave him piercing look._

 _"Don't make me repeat myself. I said I'm sorry-for everything." Tala felt his head reeling. Kai Hiwatari was fucking_ apologizing _to him! "I didn't mean to get you into all that trouble years ago. To be honest, I just wanted to be friends."_ There are more ways to make friends _, Tala wanted to point out,_ ones which do not get the other nearly killed. _He opened his mouth to tell Kai to fuck off-there was no way he'd be the jerk's friend. But something stopped him. Kai looked up at him, his eyes reflecting such vulnerability that Tala felt his heart break. Kai was as much a victim as he was! Aw fuck it! Reaching out, he extended a hand to the other blader._

 _"Fine, we're friends."_

Tala sat up, gasping for air. His first thoughts were that he was back in the Abbey but dismissed the thought after calming down. He was alive which wouldn't be the case had Boris caught him and he was also warm. The bed he was in wasn't that of his cell but much softer. Thick woolen blankets covered him and he felt comfortable-definitely not the Abbey.

"Oh lookie," a sarcastic drawl forced his attention to the other people in the room, "Sleeping Beauty is up!" Tala stared at the other three boys in absolute shock. Who the fuck were these people? The raven haired kid who had spoken stepped forward.

"The name is Seth-Seth Millers." he all but sneered, "Pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

TOBF: And Kai nearly wanted Tala gone after that. His, "I can handle everything on my own" attitude.

Hibisha: Poor Tala-baby! Kai is a meanie! Anyways, review for the sake of Tala. *raises fist* FOR TALA!

TOBF: Oh put a sock in it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hibisha: Well, we're progressing I guess.

TOBF: Seeing as you're being threatened by someone again...

Hibisha: Yeah, fearing my life seems to make me work better. Anyways, I do not own Beyblade, simply my OCs and the plot.

* * *

 **"Chapter 5"**

Tala stared at the three teenage boys who stared back at him with equally blank looks. Finally, he snapped. With one swift motion, he leapt to his feet, kicking off the blankets. Faster than the eye could follow, he had the brunette at his mercy, one hand having twisted his arm behind his back, his other hand around his neck, eyeing the other two boys with distaste and utmost suspicion.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "Why have you brought me here?" The blonde held up his hands, blue eyes wide with sheer panic.

"Woah! Calm down cowboy! Let Allen go and we'll talk about it!" Allen, who had stiffened in his grip, had his eyes shut tightly. Seth stepped forward.

"Like I told you, my name is Seth. This is Michael Harris," he said calmly, nodding towards the blonde, "And that's Allen in your hands."

"We're not gonna hurt you, promise." Michael said, "Just let Allen go and we'll talk about it."

"Or, I could kill him and then we can talk." Tala said, eyes narrowing to slits. Years of training and being forced into battle had made him immune to other people's emotions. His eyes took in his surrounding, looking for a route for escape. They were in a hotel room that was for sure. It was extravagantly decorated with large chandeliers and mahogany furniture. The bed he had been in was one of the three in the room and who ever had occupied it must've had to take the couch-as was obvious by the bedding that lay on it. His vision zero-ed in on the window. Ah-escape.

He pushed the boy away and made a run for it. Yanking the window open, he stared down at the twenty floor fall with a sinking heart. Turning around, he saw the blonde leaning over the brunette and the raven haired kid stood leaned across the doorway, blocking his only other way out of the room.

"Like I was saying, what's your name?" Seth said casually, folding his arms coolly over his chest. Tala narrowed his eyes once more. Walking over to the couch, he sat down with one leg swung over the other and folded his arms.

"Tala Valkov." he replied shortly. "I want to know how I got here."

"I brought you here." His head whipped in the direction of the blonde. Michael sat on one of the beds with his arms playing with the sheets. Allen lay on the bed next to him, eyeing the redhead warily. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Brought me how?" he asked softly. Growing in the Abbey, he had been trained not to ask questions but then again, he had always asked questions. _The special child_ , he thought bitterly, _the one they all picked on_. Michael just shrugged.

"Its a long story." he said, leaning forward on his hands. He looked like a child. "But I'll only share it with you if you tell me why you are acting like you're on the run from someone. Deal?" Tala thought about it. A smirk played on his cold lips.

"Deal." He muttered.

* * *

 _"What do you mean I have to go back and put out the campfire?" Michael complained, "It wasn't my job today!" Allen gave him an exasperated look._

 _"Yes it was!" The three of them were hiking through the cold mountains of Russia when Michael declared he had forgotten to put out the fire at their last campsite. Seth had at once demanded he go back and put it out._

 _"We don't want another Cold War to break out because one stupid American teenager started a stupid forest fire."_

 _So Michael had back tracked his way to their previous campsite._ Stupid Seth, stupid Allen, stupid cold, stupid Russia, _he cursed internally,_ Stupid fucked up war! _He burst through the trees into the clearing and froze. The fire had died out, but near the fire was an unmoving figure, lying face down in the snow._

 _"Hey!" Michael cried out, running towards the fainted boy, "Hey! Kid! Dude!" He grabbed him and pulled him over to see a deathly pale face surrounded by crimson locks, making his already pale face look downright lethal. Not even thinking about it, he hoisted the kid up and made his way towards to Seth and Allen as fast as he could._

 _"Harris," Seth started, his back turned to him, "About tim-" the rest of his words drowned in his mouth. "What the heck is that!?" Michael, better known as Harris, gave him a worried look._

 _"I found him fainted at our old campsite." he exclaimed. Allen stared at the body._

 _"Is he even alive?" he demanded just as the redhead gave a low moan. Michael looked at Seth imploringly. Seth answered his unasked question by pulling out his cell phone._

 _"Mr. Pavlov!" he said, authority fully evident in his voice, "I need to book a suite...yes, fine, one with four beds...only three? Well, I guess that'll have to do. I want it NOW!" Michael sighed._

 _"I wonder how the kid ended up there in the first place." Allen said, "He looks like he's our age." Seth didn't answer him. The raven haired boy just pulled his parka closer to his body and started walking. Michael gave Allen a pleading look who sighed and grabbed the redhead's legs. Together, they managed to get the heavy boy back to their hotel. Setting him in bed, they began to remove his jacket. The minute they laid eyes on his bare chest, simultaneous gasps ran around the room. His body was covered in bruises._

 _Scars ran across his torso and purple and black bruises covered his sides. Turning him over, they saw it covered with marks which looked strangely like-_

 _"He's been whipped." Seth said. Even the apathetic bastard seemed slightly shaken at the sight. "He's been whipped and recently too." It wasn't just the whipping. Most of the bruises were new. Gulping, Michael gave Allen a look._

 _"Think he'll live?" he asked, feeling faint. Allen shrugged, not taking his eyes off of the abused body._

 _"Dunno. Guess we'll have to wait and see."_

* * *

"And that is how we found you." Allen finished his tale and gave the red head a small smile. "You're lucky we found you when we did or you might have not survived." Tala growled but said nothing. Michael leaned forward.

"Your turn-and tell us the truth. Why do you look like you're on the run?" he said, cocking his head to the side. Tala smirked with hidden amusement.

"I look like I'm on the run because I _am_ on the run. I believe that answers your question." Michael made a face that clearly said "no fair".

"You want to leave Russia?" Seth said, raising an eyebrow. Tala shrugged.

"That's the plan." he muttered. Allen grinned.

"Why don't you come back with us to America?" he suggested, "But you have to tell us what happened." Tala stared at the three boys who were virtually unknown to him.

"I'll need a passport." he said blankly. Seth scoffed.

"I can have one made."

"I don't even have an ID." he countered. Michael waved away the objection.

"You know your name and date of birth? We can have you become an American citizen." Tala still stared at them.

"How?"

"Because we live in the Villa!" Tala stared at the blonde. Huh? Allen decided to have mercy on him.

"We'll explain that shit later. Right now, you need to decide. You in? Or do you want us to leave you here?" Tala thought about Boris and the Abbey. He thought about Ian. He also thought about Bryan and Spencer. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, he thought about himself. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Seth straight in the eye.

"I'm in."

* * *

Hibisha: Well that wraps up another chapter. Good job me! *pats self on back* Anyways, reviews are always helpful. Just need to know if you guys like the story.

PS: My cat Maou-sama just died.


	6. Chapter 6

Hibisha: Well, here's the next chapter!

TOBF: You still updating on every Wednesday huh?

Hibisha: yeah I am.

TOBF: I'm proud of you. Anyways, Hibisha doesn't own Beyblade or anything besides the plot and OCs.

Hibisha: *mutters* Basically I own nothing.

* * *

 **"Chapter 6"**

"Will you stop looking over your shoulder Tala?" Seth snapped, trying to get rid of his own jittery nerves. The redhead glared at the other boy with the utmost anger he was able to muster into one look. Michael laughed.

"Tala, you need to stop looking like a fugitive." Allen said, smiling slightly. The brown eyed boy had completely forgiven the other for nearly killing him. The four boys were standing at the airport, waiting for the Seth's private jet to pick them up. The untimely departure was all due to the fact that they had spotted a couple of Boris' thugs searching for Tala in the parking lot of the hotel. Tala was wearing a large baseball hat that he had taken from Michael and a large parka which was slowly boiling him on the inside. His red hair was nearly completely hidden from view and his telltale azure eyes were covered by a pair of large black shades-Seth's.

"Here's our ride guys!" Seth muttered. Over the span of four days Tala had spent with these people, he had come to find out that Seth did not yell at you-he simply said something in his very quiet and low voice which everyone just automatically followed-all except Michael. Michael had a death wish of sorts-he had even tried randomly tackle-hugging Tala on many occasions-none of them successful. Once, Tala had nearly flipped him out of the window of their hotel room-not that the blonde stopped.

Out of all of them, Tala found the brunette the most bearable. Allen would usually keep clear of his way, not because he was scared of Tala, which he most definitely was but because he wanted to give Tala some room to adjust himself. Of course, Seth had given him the widest birth of all but that didn't count because Seth was a general ass.

The four boys got onto the plane. Tala still couldn't believe his current predicament. He kept looking over his shoulder, expecting to see Boris looming about, holding a gun to his head. The teen boarded the plane, sliding into a seat next to the blonde who gave a crazy look which made him sorely regret sitting next to him. Of course, he didn't seem to mind the blonde as a person-he amused him. No, Tala was against all the unwanted physical contact. But Michael was persistent. He seemed to want to hug Tala even more after each time Tala brushed him off.

The plane took off immediately and Tala finally turned to look at the brunette who was trying to keep Seth from massacring Michael in cold blood, who at the moment, had abandoned Tala and was flinging his arms around Seth, trying to cheer the other boy up. It was safe to say that the method was failing. He took in his environment quietly.

"How?" He asked finally. The three boys paused their antics to look at him. "How can I just up and change my world like this?" Michael just grinned, a dimple showing on his right cheek as he flashed his pearly whites at Tala.

"Well, its most probably because we're sitting with the guy who owns about half he planet?" Tala raised his eyebrow and Allen pointed towards the raven haired boy who was scowling on his phone, which was lit up, indicating an incoming call.

"Seth owns half the world?" Tala questioned. Michael nodded happily.

"Well, half because the Kryptons own the other half." He reasoned. Allen just rolled his eyes and scoffed. Seth seemed to be pissed with whoever was on the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS HAD A LITTLE DISPUTE?" He yelled into the the phone, a flush rising in his porcelain skin, his gray eyes flashing. "DYLAN KIETH, I DON'T CARE IF YOU GUYS HAD A DIVORCE!" He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, looking like he was ready to murder whoever was on the other end of the phone. "Dylan, just-Dylan? Who-SANDY! GIVE THE PHONE BACK TO THAT TO THAT IDI-" Suddenly, Seth went very still. Tala watched with hidden amusement as Seth counted to ten before letting out a huge breath of air. "Okay, I've calmed down...tell me what's so important that-what? She's gotten a boyfriend? Who on earth..." The colour drained from his face. "Oh no, please don't say-" The phone clattered from his hands to the floor and the boy just slumped back into the seat, looking utterly defeated, his gray eyes blank. Tala watched as he closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, hands coming up to massage his forehead.

"Harris, change of plans. Tala, I'm gonna have to send you to live with Allen. I have work to do-insects to take care of." Opening his eyes, he saw three pairs of eyes watching him with barely contained curiosity. Michael opened his mouth but Seth never gave him a chance to reply.

"Scott has made his move." Michael's blue-green eyes widened dramatically. Tala turned to look at the last remaining member. Allen cleared his throat before responding.

"Christopher Scott...Seth's cousin."

* * *

Hibisha: Well useless I guess. But the key characters to this plot are slowly setting into place. Review please! I get motivated reading your comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Hibisha: I am so sorry. Unexpected turn of event -I failed my exams- led to some consequences -I have to give a makeup exam- which caused me not to update on time!

TOBF: You are one pathetic person.

Hibisah: I know. ;-; Anyways, there might be some delay in updating and I might update every other Wednesday now until this issue is resolved. -I'll be back on track from mid January!

* * *

 **"Chapter 7"**

Tala looked around the room skeptically. Then he looked back at Allen, who stood in the middle of the room, smiling proudly.

"My cell was bigger than this." He drawled. Well, it wasn't but Allen didn't need to know that. Allen pouted.

"Well, you could always go live with Michael..." Allen said, looking away with a sly smirk. Tala glared at him. As much as he liked the blonde, that boy got on his nerves. Suddenly, someone began banging on the bedroom door. Tala jumped a little and whirled around, his body in complete fighting stance. Allen gave him an exasperated look before marching over and opening the door a crack. Seconds later, he flew backwards as three guys came in, all of them looking highly pissed. Allen raised his eyebrow at them.

"Mark, Dylan and Sandy...what are you doing here?" He asked, tilting his head, looking puzzled. All three of the mentioned boys glared at him. The one in the shades stepped forward.

"Have you seen her?" He demanded, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. Allen just shook his head. The boy standing behind him sighed, his golden locks falling over his gray eyes.

"Well, if you see her, can you tell her Mark, Dylan and I came by?" Ah, that would make this one Sandy. There was something awfully familiar about those gray eyes- "And can you inform my brother Seth that operation KCOHL is going terribly?" Oh, so that's why...he was Millers' brother.

"Come on Mark." The one in shades grumbled, obviously Dylan, pushing the other blonde out of the room. Sandy followed them out and the door shut behind them. Tala stood next to the closet, looking at Allen who was acting very oddly-

"Are they gone?" A voice from the closet made him jump ten feet into the air. He whirled around to see yet another blonde head poking out from the enclosed space. Yikes, there were so many blondes around, Tala was getting creeped out. Allen just rolled his eyes and coughed.

"Erm, Tala, this is my little sister Heather. Heather, This is Tala Ivanov-he's going to be staying with us." The blonde girl simply brushed past them without giving them a second glance, as if random people just came over everyday, wanting a place to crash.

"Yeah whatever." She muttered darkly, "Just keep away from my stuff and..." The rest of her words trailed off as she stared at the redhead, eyes bulging. Then she rounded on her brother, looking at him accusingly. "You're already replacing him? Shite Allen, he hasn't been gone for a year." Tala looked between the two siblings a little lost. The blonde continued rambling, ignoring the redhead completely. "I mean, look at him! Red hair, blue eyes! It's like you were looking for a replacement!" Allen 's face was flushed.

"Heather!" he yelled back, his brown eyes flashing, "He's not here as a replacement! Jeezus! Have some tact!" Tala watched, a little bit bemused, as the two siblings glared at each other. He couldn't help it, a small chuckle escaped his lips. Both of them stared at him.

"You laughed." Allen said, seeming completely amazed that Tala even knew how to laugh. Tala wondered if killing him in front of his sister would be too cruel. The blonde gave Tala a confused look.

"Who are you?"

"Tala Ivanov."

"Where did you come from?"

"Russia."

"Talk much?"

"Not really." Tala and the girl shared a mutual smirk.

"Okay, Taaaala," she sang, "Come downstairs when you're ready for dinner. We're having pizza. Coincidentally, what toppings do both of you want?" Allen shrugged.

"You know me. Anything that goes with cheese. And don't you dare order a pineapple one." The younger sibling grinned. Both of them then turned to look at Tala.

"Well?"

"What?" He asked, feeling a bit lost. Allen clicked his tongue.

"Tch-what do you want on your pizza?" Tala wondered how he could explain to them gently that he hadn't ever had pizza before. The abbey wasn't a resort you know. Heather took his silence in another manner.

"Oh, so anything goes, like Allen?" She asked, grinning, "Fine, one BBQ chicken pizza with extra anchovies." Allen gave his sister an eye roll.

"Isn't that what you like?" He inquired, prodding her. Tala suddenly felt out of place. Watching as the two siblings argued playfully, he felt like an outsider.

He really didn't belong here.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO SHUT UP WHEN MY FRIENDS ARE OVER!" A loud yell made him look at the door.

A young brown haired girl, around seven or eight stood there, arms folded, glaring at the older teens, who strangely, had shut up.

"Sorry Katie!" Heather said, smiling wryly, "We didn't know."

"Uh, you absolute imbeciles!" Katie muttered, "Is there anything you guys do know?"

"We know you're a brat."

All three of them turned to look at Tala, who had spoken very quietly. It was then he realized how much the younger girl resembled Allen. Ah-must be his other sister. Tala remembered Michael telling him about her. She was the one-

Uh oh.

Brown eyes filled with tears as both older sibling gasped in horror.

"Wah!" The little girl burst into a flood of tears, "Dadddddyyyyyyy!" The eldest of the Bell family siblings sprang into action.

"Katie!" He said, patting her head, "Your friends were over right? You wouldn't want them to think you're a crybaby right?" That shut up the other girl immediately. Tala smiled wryly as he thought of what Michael had said.

 _"She's a demon sent straight from hell. She knows very well that a few tears here and there will cause her dad to do anything she wants. She's smart-don't be fooled by that mask of innocence she puts up. She could con you out of your whole allowance if she wanted."_

As the youngest member of the family glared at her older siblings, Heather sighed.

"Okay, enough chit chat!" She declared, looking at Katie through narrowed eyed. Another piece of information rolled into his head. Something Seth had told him when Michael had been uselessly blabbering on.

 _"Allen has two sisters but they don't get along very well. They're way too different from each other."_

 _That's an understatement._ Tala thought with an imaginary eye roll, _Katie looks like the type to be found wearing princess gowns and playing with dolls and Heather seems like she hasn't picked up a doll in ages_. Heather was dressed up in a bulky red jacket and navy blue jeans. Katie was wearing a cute purple dress with a _lot_ of frills.

It was an odd family. Still, Tala couldn't help but smile as Allen grinned at him in an apologizing manner, trying to make up for his sisters fighting.

It was a odd family...but he could live with them.

* * *

Hibisha: Another useless chapter just filling up pages! Review please. I'm already down in the dumps because of my exam results. *curses under breath*


	8. Chapter 8

Hibisha: So yeah, my laptop's busted. I'm waiting for it to be fixed.

TOBF: Excuses.

Hibisha: It's true! And I finally cracked and typed this on my cell phone. So forgive my mistakes and obviously rushed way of writing.

TOBF: Hibisha doesn't own Beyblade. Just the plot.

* * *

"This is your new ID."

Tala hesitated before picking up the folder that Seth had placed in front of him. Browsing through it, he noticed how Seth had made some changes in his name and basic bio-data.

 _Tala Ivanov._

 _Age, 16._

 _Nationality: American-Russian._

"American-Russian?" He questioned, looking up to meet the other boy's eyes. Seth shrugged.

"It would be too stupid to just label you as just American. Your accent is a dead giveaway." He pointed out. Tala nodded in agreement. Looking over the papers once more, he paused.

"And this is the story I have to stick to?" He inquired, waving a paper in the other's face. Michael, who was seated next to Seth, grinned.

"I came up with that." He bragged. Tala smirked.

"That explains why its so stupid."

Allen, seated next to him, laughed. The four boys were lounging in Allen's room. Seth got up.

"Well," he said briskly, "I have an important meeting to attend in ten minutes. I'll see you all later." Tala started as the raven haired boy walked out of the room. Then he turned to look at Allen and Michael.

"Is he really-?" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Allen shrugged.

"You'll get used to it. Trust me." Tala didn't think he would ever get used to the fact that Seth Millers was part of the Millers group. They were one of the biggest corporations on the planet and that explained why Michael had said that Seth owned half the planet-it was mostly true. The boy was a genius in all aspects of life. He ran his own office under his father even though he was only 16. He lived in the Villa-which, as Tala found out days ago, was a secluded area in California which was separated by the rest of humanity by huge walls with top notch security and state of the art defense systems. Only the really rich and famous people could afford to buy a mansion in the Villa.

It was like an effin' country on it's own.

Michael, he discovered, was the son of famous models, Bethlida and Paul Harris. He was also Seth's neighbor.

Allen was just a normal kid who had had the misfortune of meeting Michael.

"So I'm an orphan who was taken in by the Bell family huh?" Tala muttered, going over the false backstory they had planted for him-well, false in the sense that his parents had separated when he had been six. After the death of his father, he had been shifted to America to live with an aunt from his mother's side of the family-who was Allen's mum. So basically he was parading around as Allen's cousin.

"Only until we think of something better." Michael explained, "When we do, we'll change this fast. Until then, go with this." Allen winced.

"Ugh-of all the people, why does he have to be related to Madison?" Michael rolled his eyes.

"It's not like he's really related to the she demon." He pointed out. Allen made a face.

"Still." Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Won't people question us if I suddenly change my background later." At that, Allen suddenly beamed. On the other hand, Michael looked away, looking as if he was going through a major hangover and someone had told him that they were out of aspirins.

"No problemo amigo!" A voice from behind him made him turn to face Heather, who was grinning smugly at Michael, who only muttered something under his breath.

"You're joining _us_ in _All Starz Academy_." She explained, while keeping her eyes trained on a squirming Michael, obviously enjoying his discomfort. So was Allen for that matter. " _Our_ motto is 'No judgey no hatey.' No one in _our school_ is going to question you at all. _We'll_ just _accept_ you." Tala couldn't help but notice how Michael's eyes had suddenly turned dark.

"Oh, put a sock in it Bell." The blonde boy finally snapped. "I get it. You guys are all pathetic losers so you all stick together. Big deal!" Tala stared at Michael.

"What the-" Allen began laughing.

"Touched a nerve there did she." He teased. Michael only responded with a withering look. Tala sighed.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" He asked out loud. Heather snapped her fingers.

"Oh right. You don't know-see, Michael attends Starz Academy which is like All Starz sister school-"

"WE ARE NOT THE SISTER SCHOOL!" Michael yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE THE SISTER BRANCH! WE ARE THE ORIGINAL!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Right. Okay then, so our schools...yeah we're not exactly on the best of terms." She elaborated. "We're constantly competing each other-"

"You're always losing." Michael injected.

"And all that shit." Heather continued talking over the other blonde. "The rivalry has been there since both schools were established in the 1990's." Tala gave them a nonplussed look.

"Wait...then how did Allen and Michael become friends?" He question, looking from one boy to another. That earned him a snort from all the people present in the room.

"Michael has a small jealous streak." Allen said, grinning. Michael pouted and folded his arms, looking away.

"Especially when it comes to Parker." Heather added almost gleefully. Both siblings had their eyes trained on the blonde boy and Tala suddenly noted why. At the word 'Parker', Michael has gone very stiff and was now clearly scowling once more.

"Who's..." He began, completely lost.

"Parker? Oh, his name is Michael Parker but Michael here hates him for sharing his name so we call him Parker. That's also why we call Michael 'Harris' in public." Allen explained. "The two of them are constantly on each others' throats. Since both of them are baseball players, they're rivals. You'd be hard pressed to find them getting along ever."

Tala was even more confused.

"What does that have to do with how you two became friends?" He inquired. Heather laughed.

"Because Michael couldn't stand the thought of Allen being Parker's friend." She explained. "In his words, he found Allen first."

"He...found...Allen?"

"We met when Allen once came to drop off Dylan in The Villa." Michael responded. "I didn't like him obviously but then I found out later that Allen had run into Parker that same evening and that sort of pissed me off."

" _Sort of_ pissed you off? Sort of?" Allen cried, incredulous, "Man, you came into our school, yelled at Parker for touching your stuff then dragged me out by my arm and forced me to hang out with you all day!" Michael's green eyes flashed.

"I'm a much better friend than that douche!" He declared, standing suddenly, "If you detest me that much I'll leave." Allen rolled his eyes.

"Sit down. You know I didn't mean it like that. I swear Brooks would have killed you if he had been there."

"Yeah well Brooks is kind of psycho...he would just love to kill anyone for any reason actually." Heather interjected.

Tala muted the three and frowned, closing his eyes. Something was bothering him, almost as if nagging him in the back of his brain.

 _...Michael...Parker..._

He had heard that name before.

 _Michael...baseball..._

 _Michael...baseball...All Starz._

Tala's eyes shot wide open as he sat up, pale.

"Guys...we might have a problem." He croaked, suddenly feeling cold all over. This was going to get ugly.

* * *

Hibisha: So you guys might have guessed who we're talking about. Since I'm using their English names, I'm not going with Michael Summers but his dubbed name which is Michael Parker. Anyways, your feedback would be appreciated!

I know it's been long but I hope you all are still following this story.

I am going to try to type of my cell but I hate typing on an android keypad and i miss the keys under my fingers.

Anyways, I'll keep posting. Slowly but I will so no worries. I am not abandoning this at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Hibisha: And I'm back! My laptop's fixed so yes I will be updating regularly once more!

TOBF: I hope you do. You were going so well with this story.

Hibisha: I know. I will update as soon as I can. It's just that my university doesn't consider us human so...

TOBF: Good luck! Anyways, Hibisha doesn't own the Beyblade franchise just her OCs and this plot.

* * *

 **"Chapter 9"**

Michael Parker glared at him stonily. Tala couldn't even blame him, seeing as he had been part of a Russian organization that was after stealing other people's bit-beasts-his included- to take over the world.

Typical bad guy stuff, nothing new.

"You want me to accept him?" the green eyed boy asked, glancing away from the other red head briefly to give the other occupants a skeptical look. Harris stepped in and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Parker," he drawled, rolling the other's name around his tongue a bit, "We want you to accept him."

"And not only that," Seth added quickly, "I need you to sign a disclosure agreement that you will not reveal his whereabouts to anyone." Parker stood up quickly and sent them all a dirty look.

"That won't be necessary, I won't be talking about him, wasting my precious oxygen. He'd not worth that."

"Ouch." Tala faked a wince, his tone mocking, "My pride is wounded. How long did it take for you to come up with that insult?" Parker growled.

"Don't start with me Ivanov." he warned. Tala smirked.

"Oho? Because we both know where it's going to end?" he asked casually. Parker glared at him before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The door hadn't even shut completely when Michael threw himself on him.

"Ooooh I love you!" he sang out happily, grinning from ear to ear. "You totally pissed him off!' Tala let out a grunt as he pushed the blonde away, trying to squirm free. Seth grinned.

"Well now that we have the trashy part covered, how about we take you over to your new class room?" Michael frowned.

"I don't like this." he finally grumbled out, "Tala should be with me-I mean us!" Tala snorted. Michael was so transparent.

"Going to Starz Academy would just bring about unwanted attention." Seth explained for the hundredth time, "Right now we don't need him in the spotlight. And as much as I hate to admit it, All Starz suits his overall predicament better than Starz does." Michael glared at thin air before his eyes fixed on Tala.

"Just tell me if someone causes you trouble, I'll destroy them." he promised. Tala raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"My hero." He drawled, getting a halfhearted glare in return

Clearly Michael had some very hard pressed issues against this school.

"Hey you ready to get to class?" Tala looked up and saw Allen standing in the doorway, offering his a warm smile. Nodding, he got up and began to make his way over to the brunette. Pausing as he passed by Seth, he gave him a curt nod which Seth received with a wry grin and small nod of his own.

 _Thank you._

 _You're welcome._

Message sent, message received.

"I bet Michael gave that whole crap about telling him when someone messes with you huh?" Allen said as the two boys stepped out from the empty classroom into the crowded hallway. Allen absentmindedly waved back at one of his friends and Tala watched enviously at how everyone seemed to be getting along with him.

Would he ever be accepted into all of that?

"He did but I'm not sure what to make of it." Tala said, step siding a red headed girl who seemed to be in a rush to get to her class. "He's a bit eccentric so..." Allen laughed.

"Well yeah, he's a bit weird." Tala noted the fondness in Allen's voice and felt his own mouth twitch, "But he's cool like that." Tala agreed. Michael wouldn't be Michael without a bit of crazy on the side. Allen continued talking as they began to make their way up the steps.

"So you're in all my classes except for biology because you wanted that and I'm not taking that course." Allen explained, "You'll be with my brother Brooks but he's not here right now. Something he had to do in Britain and such."

"Your have a brother?" Tala asked, realizing that he had heard this being tossed around before but he hadn't paid attention to it. Allen smiled wryly.

"Well, yeah. He's adopted, though don't ever say that in front of him. He's a bit touchy about it. Apart from that, he's a totally cool dude."

"Ah, I see. And when can I meet this oh so wonderful person?" Tala inquired as he and Allen stopped in front of a classroom.

"After the coming winter break." Allen said, grinning, "Now, I want you to relax and not attack people."

"Wait-what?" Tala barely had enough time to register Allen's words before he was pushed into the room.

"WELCOME TO ALL STARZ ACADEMY!"

Panic seized Tala as he stared at the multiple faces around him in absolute confusion, party poppers going off and cover him in bit of colored paper. Turning to give Allen a frantic look, trying to find some sort of support. He noted how Allen was sheepishly looking anywhere but at him. Now that his breathing has calmed down and his heart was once again functioning normally, Tala looked around the room to see it had been decorated fairly well with streamers and balloons. A huge yellow banner hung across the back of the class with a bunch of texts written on it that Tala assumed were welcoming messages from each of his class mates. Allen gave him a small hesitant smile.

"Ah-I asked them to make you feel welcomed. I only found out about this earlier this morning. I didn't actually think they'd go this far..."

"NO FAIR ALLEN IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE WE'VE HAD A NEW STUDENT! QUIT MAKING US LOOK BAD!" a voice from the back of the room shouted. A wave of agreement went off through the crowd.

"YEAH! BESIDES WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS FAR? WE'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS!" another guy chipped in. Tala muted the rest of their mindless chatter to focus on the table in front of him.

A giant black forest cake sat on the teacher's desk, with the words "Welcome Tala" sloppily written in acid green icing.

It looked horrible.

Tala loved it.

For the first time in ages, he felt his lip twist into a sincere smile.

Maybe...just maybe, he would fit in.

* * *

Hibisha: And here we go! So we finally get to see Tala begin his school life. Of course a crazy lunatic is about to make an appearance real soon so stay tuned.

And yes, Kai is going to be featured a lot from this point on as with Boris.


	10. Chapter 10

Hibisha: OMG I SEE UPDATES!

TOBF: Lolz. I can see someone finally got her hands on her bro's laptop.

Hibisha: Bless him. And his loving heart. And his obviously functional laptop. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

 **"Chapter 10"**

Kai stared at the list in front of him in disbelief. Multiple names stared back at him in an almost mocking fashion as the one he was desperate to locate seemed to be missing.

"What do you mean Tala was not there? He has to be there! Where else could he be?" The man in front of, Mikayuji Shuu shrugged. He had been one of the officers who had been sent to the Abbey to uncover its ugly and distorted side. Once they had seen what they had been doing to the children hey had imprisoned there, Kai had enough proof to have the place shut down for good.

So many lives destroyed. The place had been the root of a festering plant which had only been cultivated to spread its poisonous spores throughout society.

"Mr. Hiwatari," Kai winced a bit at being addressed so formally, "I would tell you if we knew but as it is we already have multiple bodies left to identify and-"

"Boris wouldn't kill him." Kai interjected. No, he wouldn't kill Tala. Not without some proper planning. There was only one reason the red head had not been at the Abbey – he had managed to escape. Although it was hard to find a way out, Kai knew it wasn't impossible. He had first-hand experience at that. But if Tala had truly escaped, where would the abrasive red head go. He didn't have a place to return to and Kai had been broadcasting all over the country, begging for information on the older teen's whereabouts. When no one had stepped forward, he had asked both Bryan and Spencer separately and had only gotten a frigid response.

Kai didn't blame them.

Shuu gave him a sympathetic look. He was young officer, fresh out of the academy, and the Abbey had been his first case. Kai smirked grimly. Literally the worst thing you could throw at a newbie.

"Mr. Hiwatari-"

"Call me Kai." The teen said quickly, "My grandfather was Mr. Hiwatari. I don't prefer being called that, Mikayuji-san." Shuu nodded.

"Okay Kai." The man nodded, "It seems to me that your friend, Tala Valkov has disappeared. We'll be going through the dead bodies but seeing as you're so adamant about him not being dead, I guess we'll keep that in mind when we patrol the streets." Kai nodded, his ruby eyes fixed on the names.

So many names.

So many dead.

He tapped the list with a delicate finger.

"This one here, Krakoff. Where is he? It says 'alive' but I haven't interviewed him?" Shuu averted his eyes, opting to stare at the painting that decorated the small room they were in.

"Ah yes…he seems to have disappeared along with Boris." Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously.

There was that as well.

Somehow, Boris had managed to get once again talk his way out of prison time. Before the judge had even completed his clearance, Boris had skipped the country and had been MIA since. Kai suspected not many inmates of the Butyrka (1) were going to be pleased with him which would be the reason why Boris fought so desperately to stay out of there – most had been in there because of Boris and his back stabbing dirty ploys.

Kai sighed and settled back into the couch he was sitting in.

He wondered what kind of hardships the other must be going through. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Tala..."

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Seth screamed as soon as he entered his room. Three boys were sprawled awkwardly on the large California king bed, in various states of sleep induced comas. The most far gone must have been Michael, who looked as if someone had punched him out cold.

"Finals week." All three of them groaned. Tala glared at the ceiling from where he was lying on the bed – Seth's bed – and simply rolled over when Allen prodded him on the side. Allen seemed the calmest out of them but then again his last paper had been Psychology which had been relatively easy compared to Tala's killer biology paper. Tala was convinced that his new teacher was just single, sexually frustrated and taking it out on her students.

"And what do your finals have to do with me?" the raven haired boy seethed from where he was standing in the doorway as if scared coming inside would make the horrendous nightmare come true, "How do your finals lead you to end up in my house on a perfectly nice Sunday morning – something I had opted to enjoy alone - when you could have been at your own funerals for all I care?" Michael rolled his eyes from somewhere around Tala's feet.

"Sure." He muttered feebly, sounding as if he hadn't slept for three months, when in actuality he had probably pulled a single all nighter, "We believe that."

"Besides it's not technically your finals? These were just the midterm examinations?"

"You know just as well as I do that both our schools count these grades as fifty percent of the final grade." Allen said yawning, "Besides, quite honestly, I just came here to escape Heather and Dylan and their drama. I think they made up? But it's painful to be around them. Too suffocating." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"The married couple still fighting?" Allen grimaced.

"Don't call them that. They're not like that anymore. They hardly talk and just sit around playing video games. I think we all jinxed their friendship."

"Makes you wonder about the fragility of all relationships doesn't it." Michael commented quietly. Tala didn't say anything as he listened in the small conversation. He had seen how his newly adopted cousin? – Sister? Family? – had been tense around her used-to-be-best-friend. Watching them now made him wonder how they had been that had made everyone call them the married couple. They didn't seem like they were together.

He frowned.

This whole being placed in new surroundings was not working out for him. He hated it. Not knowing anything. Only going on guesses. Watching Allen, Michael and Seth interact as if they had been friends since they had been born. He missed Bryan. He missed Spencer. Heck at this point he even kind of missed Kai.

Very minutely.

Sighing, he sat up and began to drag himself out of the comfortable bed only to be yanked back down. Glaring at the blonde at his feet, he rose an eyebrow.

"May I inquire why I'm stiff being held down?" Michael moved up so he was settled comfortably on Tala's stomach. The red head could only gape in absolute discomfort as the blonde made himself comfortable.

"Relax Tals, I just find your presence soothing."

Now that was definitely a first.

"You find _my_ presence _soothing_?" he repeated, looking as incredulous as he felt. Michael shrugged and gave him a wry grin.

"You seriously haven't met Brooks." Allen frowned.

"Stop picking on my brother. He's soothing. Just a bit angsty at times but his heart is in the right place." Michael responded under his breath and Tala felt it sounded oddly like "What heart that black hole ain't got no heart."

"Can you all please leave?" Seth's pained voice made him snort.

Allen caught his eye and winked as they both just fell back onto the bed.

"You're welcome to join us Seth." Tala called out, feeling a bit better, "But I'm not sure how you'd feel about sharing your bed with us." The look Seth gave them clearly indicated he was burning the mattress the minute they left. And the blankets. And everything else.

Getting comfortable once again, he silently observed as the three other boys bickered.

Maybe he was an outsider. Maybe he really didn't belong here. But the bed was warm and the conversation was bright and the people around him weren't _expecting_ things out of him. And that was just fine. Eventually he'd have to move on and leave this behind. Tala was no fool and knew that his situation was very precarious at best. Anything could tip the balance and he could lose it all.

But for now, everything was fine like this.

* * *

Hibisha: Drop a review and make my day!

...

No seriously I'm depressed as hell and anything helps at this point.


End file.
